Tal vez no es demasiado tarde
by Beauty Dark
Summary: largo nombre lo se, pero léanlo, espero que les guste. Sera corto.
1. Chapter 1

Como es que el destino juegue contigo, tan cruel y horrible. Mi padre mira por la ventana de nuestro pequeño pero calido hogar, una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones simples, un baño, una sala con comedor y una cocina; el cielo, es de noche por lo que se ven las hermosas estrellas pero ni una luna cosa que me alegra de alguna manera extraña esos satelites solo traen desgracias.

Dice mi papá que soy una hermosa estrella que nacio con un brillo singular aun que la verdad no lo creo y nunca llegare a hacerlo ya que la vida me a demostrado todo lo contrario. Suelto mi pelo risado aun que de un color singular, morado claro, como me gustaba hacerlo antes de dormir, mi pijama era rosada con dibujos de conejos blancos, aniñado para mi edad de 15 años pero me gustaba. Ahora que lo pienso creo que mi papá es el unico que me ve hermosa, claro soy su hija, mamá tambien lo dice... ¡Diablos! otra vez lloro, por dios cuando dejare de hacer esto. No es algo que haga concientemente, esas malditas lagrimas salen sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- se acerca mi padre.-¿Que te pasa mi princesa?- me abrazo y me acuno en sus piernas como cuando era una niña, siempre lo hacia cuando lloraba.

El a su edad se veia joven y era apuesto, su cabello era negro y corto su cara no era tosca pero era varonil, sus ojos eran azules o mas bien un color que no sabia su nombre por las fotos que vi cuando era joven, no ha cambiado gran cosa.

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes...- solloce mientras lo abrazaba y me escondia en su pecho.

-Una niña tan hermosa como tu no deberia llorar.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos mientras recobraba mi compostura, no me gustaba preocuparlo mas de lo que ya estaba, despues de todo ya se acercaba el otoño y era un tiempo lleno de amargos recuerdos para él como para mi, era mi cumpleaños numero 16.

-Es mejor que durmamos mañana sera un dia largo nuestra reina quiere que tu vallas a cuidarla y que yo cuide a su hija, tenemos que recordar nuestras responsabilidades padre.

-Jaja no se de quien habras sacado esa actitud que ni tu madre ni yo las tenemos- reia alegremente, esa actitud yo la forje, fue mi desicion ser como soy ahora para poder ayudar.

-Sabes es bochornoso aun que tu me veas... asi como... aahh.-decia mi padre avergonzado.

-No te preocupes papa yo tambien soy como tu, ademas estoy orgullosa de ti.- le regale mi sonrisa mas sincera por que era la verdad estaba orgullosa de el y lo admiraba tanto.

Me fui a mi cuarto continuo a la sala donde estabamos y me tire en mi cama pensando como le haria mañana para que esa pequeña niña no se escapara de mis manos, para sus 8 años tenia una energia e ingenio para salirse y escaparse. Seria una contienda. Sin mas dormi despues de 10 minutos pensando en cosas tontas, chicos, jaja mi amigo Peruru tanto sin verlo.

Ala mañana siguiente nos vestimos con ropa casual, mi papa con unos pantalones negros y una playera de vestir gris, mientras yo me puse una falda short del color de mi pelo con una blusa negra de tirantes. Llegamos a casa de nuestra reina y mi padre se fue con ella mientras yo me transforme en guerrera.

-Poder de lucha lunar.- di pequeño grito mientras mi cuerpo cambiaba junto con mis ropas, tenia un conjunto de falda morada y un top del mismo color con arreglos negros, en su broche tenia una linda media luna de color plateado y mis piernas tenian unas zapatillas de morado mas claro y con poco tacon.- Sailor Moon Star en accion.

Sin demorarme mas me adentre al cuarto de mi princesa pero vi a una chica que me dejo congelada.

-Ay si que llegas en buen momento mi querida Sailor sabes vino una buena amiga.

-Kousagi...- esa voz, esos ojos rosados se posaron en los mios que eran azules iguales a los de mis padres.

-Chibi-Usa...

Un silencio nos redeo haciendo sentir mil veces incomoda... ¿por que estaba ella ahi? Hice una reverencia pero fue detenida por la niña de los pelos rosados con el mismo peinado que yo, solo que el mio tenia un par de odangos mas. Si niña, para mi lo era aun que ya tenia 12 años.

-No lo hagas no es necesario.  
-Claro que lo es... yo soy una guardia...

-No digas eso mi pequeña niña.

Esa voz, esa voz de nuevo me trajo recuerdos no muy buenos, la imagen de mi padre paso por mi mente ¿donde estaba? me gire para hacerle frente a la reina de la luna, mi visitante, mi...

-Neo Reina Serenity, todo un placer...- no deberia comportarme asi pero da igual me arrodillo.

-No hagas eso mi querida Kousagi, levantate hija.

Mi madre me toma los hombros levantandome. La miro pero rapido quito la mirada, no era justo que apareciera, no queria que estuviera.

-¿Donde esta mi madre Neo Reina?- Pregunto Sakura, la hija de Kakyuu nuestra reina.

-En la sala.- Respondio amablemente.

-¿Donde esta Fighter?- pregunte rapidamente. Me miro sorprendida.- Estamos en guardia asi es como debo dirigirme.-respondi con naturalidad respondiendo a su mirada de incognita.

-Hermana hemos venido por ustedes.- dijo Chibi-Usa mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, yo por mi parte le correspondi y luego la aleje un poco. No entendi sus palabras que dijo la princesa de la luna.

-Hija... Kousagi... ven...- vi atras de la reina lunar a mi padre que ahora era Fighter y corri con el para buscar repuestas, dejando a mi hermanastra atras y mi madre con la mirada llena de angustia.

-¿Que pasa Fighter?

-Nada so...

-Nada ¿Esa es tu respuesta Seiya?- grito Serenity un poco exaltada dejando su semblante de paz a un lado.

-Viene a quitarnos nuestra paz con su presencia Reina, solo para cumplir un capricho ¿Que pensara su esposo?- Pregunto con un poco de ironia mi padre.

-Ya te dije que Endymion y yo... no estamos juntos nos hemos separado.- respondio muy bajo pero suficientemente alto para escucharla como un pequeño susurro.

-Despues del tiempo que quizo, despues de haberse aburrido ahora viene conmigo a divertir... - fue algo que me impacto, mi padre fue abofeteado por... mi madre.

-No hables asi, tu sabes que es lo que siento por ti, tu sabias cual era mi destino y que por eso no pude estar con ustedes y por ello renuncie a Kousagi, tu sabes como he sufrido con todo esto.

¿Sufrir?

-Si, mama a renunciado a todo y hemos peleado por la libertad de mi madre y he de decir que yo tambien estoy con ella ya que me ha dicho que soy la hija de la estrella mas hermosa que conocio en su vida.- mi hermana hablaba con ternura igual a la de mi madre, como si fuera una niña pequeña me refugie detras de Fighter y Serenity abrio sus ojos como platos por mi accion.

-¿Que significa? ¿Chibi-Usa es mi hija? - ya no estaba ahora fighter sino Seiya Kou, mi adorado progenitor.- No es verdad.- estaba igual que consternado que yo o creo que mas.

-¿Te mentiria con nuestra felicidad?

-PAREN, YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS, PARA QUE VINIERON NADIE LAS LLAMO.- de nuevo era Kousagi y no la sailor ahora estaba echa un lio y grite toda mi frustracion. Ya no veia mas que imagenes borrosas a causas de mis lagrimas. Estaba delante de mi papa gritando, mis manos se hicieron puños encajandome las uñas me dolia pero opacaba mi dolor del alma.

Yo soy el fruto del amor prohibido entre la princesa de la luna y un guerrero... soy la hija renegada, la hija que escondio la Neo Reina por 15 años y que solo veia cada que su ajetreada vida la dejaba aparentando visitas de amistad entre dos planetas, mi hermanastra era Chibi-Usa la futura hedereda al trono ya que "supuestamente" ahora ya no es nada seguro que era el resultado de la union de la Luna con la Tierra pero ahora resultaba que es mi hermana, yo era Kousagi Kou Tsukino, la estrella perdida, una chica que nacio con muchas personas odiandola por su simple existencia y la estrella que nacio maldecida.

-Pequeña mia...

-No, no, papa y yo estamos bien y ustedes... vallan con "su destino"- ahora me sonaba despechada y dolida.

-Hermana...- se acercaron a mi pero algo se interpuso, el cuerpo de mi padre. La mano de mi hermana quedo suspendida y miro a mi padre con amor, esos ojos iguales a los de mi madre, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Necesita espacio, NECESITAMOS espacio.- ramarco la palabra seguramente para la reina de la luna.

Me abrazo y salimos de la habitacion pero no sin antes escuchar sollosos de mi madre y palabras de animos de Chibi-Usa.


	2. Chapter 2

No podia creer que despues de tantos sacrificios y peleas no halla triunfado, mis ojos presenciban el adios tal vez definitivo de las personas que amaba, mi hija y el unico hombre que desconsoladamente mientras mi pequeña dama intentaba darme animos, no entendia las palabras pero tampoco queria escucharlas, no me ayudaba a sentirme mejor nada en estos momentos. Despues de haberme liberado de mi destino transcurrieron dos años para armarme de valor y venir por ellos.

-Madre, por favor no llores, tenemos que ser fuertes para recuperarlos.- Me animo Chibi-Usa, mientras me abrazaba y ponia mi cabeza en su pecho,ya que me habia sentado en la cama de la pequeña Sakura.

-Si, si, perdoname,- hipiaba- solo que ver a tu hermana reaccionar asi...- volvi a llorar cubriendome la cara con mis manos por verguenza de mi debilidad.

-Solo esta alterada yo se que nos escuchara luego.

-Espero, eso espero.

¿Como llegue a este punto? Despues de la pelea contra Galaxia, las stars lights se fueron dejando en mi pecho un gran vacio, en especial por Seiya, Mamoru a la semana de nuevo trato de conseguir entrada a la escuela de medicina en Estados Unidos y al mes se marcho cosa que no me afecto ya que suspiraba por mi estrella. Paso un año relativamente normal y él regreso con una simple frase "Le dije que la secuestraria" parecia tonto pero no dije nada solo lo mire y me di cuenta que lo extrañaba mas de lo normal, pense como era mi vida y como seria y eso no me hacia feliz en lo absoluto sin Seiya a mi lado, aun que mi mente tenia una pelea sin final a la vista mi corazon fue el que actuo llevandome a lo mas loco y sin sentido que pude hacer en mi corta vida, escaparme con Seiya.

Nos fuimos a un pais lejos del nuestro y no fue Francia ya que podria se encontrada por las chicas facilmente asi que decidimos en un pais lejano y escogimos Chile, por mas que buscaran no pensarian en ese lugar, aprendimos el idioma con mucho esfuerzo y al mes estabamos en una pequeña casa humilde pero linda, estaba en un lugar tranquilo y compramos cosas indispensables para una casa con el dinero que tenia Seiya, ya que de cantante gano mucho, pero no siempre lo tendria, asi que buscamos empleos, el consiguio uno de gerente de un loca y yo vendia productos de belleza, solo habia un detalle, habiamos cambiando nuestras identidades. Ahora yo era Teresa Valencia y Seiya era Daniel Soledad, aun me rio por ello, eramos jovenes de 18 años jugando a ser grandes, pero eramos plenamente felices, aun que despues de poco tiempo nos vino nuestra mas grande bendicion, Kousagi, nuestra primera hija, esos 9 meses fueron largo y duro, ya que me cai en unas de mis visitas de ventas y puse en peligro a mi embarazo. Seiya era sobreprotector que llego a un punto exagerado, pero yo aun asi lo complacia. Recuerdo que para tener mas tiempo para nosotras abrio una tienda pequeña y cuando yo tenia 8 meses de gestacion la tienda era mucho mas grande, gracias a su esfuerzo y su buen juicio en las finanzas.

¡Por Dios era tan feliz! Y ahora todo era un hermoso recuerdo. Cuando mi niña nacio le puse Kousagi, una combinacion de mi nombre con el apeido de Seiya, sus hermosos vestigios de pelos eran morados muy diferentes a los de Chibi-Usa. La criamos juntos ya que la tienda podiamos manejarlas sin descuidar a nuestra pequeña. Kousagi era tranquila pero le encantaba seguir a su papá y esa fue su primera palabra, fue algo hermoso pero como una niña yo senti celos que no dijera mamá su primera palabra, seguro que era algo normal y despues paso a ser algo ridiculo. Ya teniamos 19 años y con nuestra pequeña bebe.

Asi vivimos 2 años mas, pero la felicidad no es para siempre, y mis verdugos llegaron. Tocaron el tiembre del mostrador, Seiya cambiaba a Kou (asi la llamabamos aveces) y yo atendi, al ver ahi a las sailors del sistema exterior mi corazon paro y quice desapareces, de nuevo.

-Usagi, en verdad eres tu- Haruka se acerco a mi y me abrazo- Te hemos buscado y al fin te encontramos.

Yo no respondi a su abrazo, pues estaba shockeada y fingi no conocer nada.

-Princesa ¿ha perdido la memoria?- Me pregunto Michiru con Hotaru a su lado derecho y Setsuna al izquierdo, viendome preocupadas.

-Bombon, Kou no me deja pei...- la frase se quedo en el aire, vio a las sailors tambien impactado y todos quedamos estaticos pero Haruka fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡TU! seguro le borraste la memoria.- lo agarro y lo estampo en la estanteria detras de Seiya.

-Dejalo Haruka.-grite llorando.-Yo hui por mi cuenta.

Todas me miraron sorprendidas mientras Urano soltaba a mi estrella. El silencio fue interrumpido por el llanto de mi pequeña. Fui corriendo por ella y la cargue arrullandola sosegando sus sollosos, salí de nuevo con todas y las miradas se posaron en mí y mi bebe.

-No, ella no es Chibi-Usa.- Afirmo Hotaru mientras la apuntaba y miraba a mi bebe con odio igual que las demas.

-No, claro que no lo es, ella es Kousagi.- Dije mientras la protegia de esas miradas de rencor.

-¿Que es todo esto?- Pregunto Michiru algo consternada.

-Tu regresaras a Tokio y seras la princesa, tu cumpliras tu destino, Mamoru no sabe que desaparecisto regresara en 1 mes y pequeña tu la recibiras y haran el Tokio de Cristal.- era yo o me ordenaba, eso era estupido. Decia Setsuna muy seriamente.

-Agarra a esa niña Kou y vallanse, esto sera un secreto, solo nosotros lo sabremos, nadie mas. Larganse a su estupido planeta y lejate de nuestra princesa.- Secundo Haruka

-¿Crees en verdad que lo haremos? - Dijo Seiya mientras se posaba delante de nosotras.

-Es verdad chicas, nosotros tenemos ya una vida y no renunciare a ella.

No me di cuenta pero ya todas eran sailors y tambien Seiya se unio a ellas, Saturn arremetio con Fighter que habilmente esquivo pero no espero a Urano ni a Neptuno que lo tomaron por los lados, Plut puso su baculo contra el cuello de mi amada estrella y empezo su ataque.

-Grito...

-NO LO HAGAS.- grite desesperada mientras ponia Kousagi en un lugar seguro.- Eternal Sailor Moon. Transformacion!- de nuevo seria una guerrera pero esta vez no pelearia alado de mis sailors sino pelearia contra ellas.-Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada .- las ataque sin pensarlo dos veces para poder poner a Seiya fuera de peligro.

Una pelea verbal con pocos intentos de golpes ni uno dirigido a mi, si no a mi querida Fighter pero de alguna maneras nos librabamos, Saturn desaparecio de mi vista, pense que se habia ido y ese fue mi mas grande error.

-Lo siento princesa pero nuestro futuro esta en sus manos, queremos una vida tranquila y para ello haremos lo que sea.- escuche la voz de esa pequeña niña detras de nosotros creo que Seiya tampoco lo habia notado y vi como tenia a mi bebe en sus brazos, la miraba como si fuera un objeto y acerco su Oz a mi pequeña.

-No, Hotaru, no te lo ruego.- lloraba al ver en peligro a mi pequeña llorando en manos de esa sailor.

-No te atrebas...

-Tu no estas en posicion de decir nada.- grito Haruka detras de nosotros, ya no eran sailors solo Saturn.

-Vendra con nosotros nuestra princesa o esa mocosa sufrira...- ahora era la vida de mi hija la que ponian en peligro.

-¿como se que no le haran nada?- dije con temor a ser engañada.

-Esa niña y su... padre seran llevados y sus planetas y no podran regresar...

-Yo no lo are.- grito Seiya.

-Lo haras, ya que si no lo cumplen tu hija morira, Michiru y yo nos encargaremos de eso Kou, no podrías protegerla por siempre.- afirmo Haruka.

Despues de esa pelea y para mi pesar fui separada de mi felicidad, ese dia mi destino de nuevo me habia alcanzado y lo peor de todo es que no pude evitarlo. Ese fue mi adios a mis amores, esa vez fui separada de todo lo que amaba. Recuerdo la cara de Seiya y mi impotencia, a mi pequeña Kousagi en los brazos de su padre dormida sin saber lo que pasaba, yo llorando como la niña que crei aver dejado de ser. Me llevaron a Tokio, mis padres me dijeron que como me la habia pasado en mis estudios en Francia, de seguro les implantaron esos recuerdos y yo menti para seguirles el juego temiendo por la vida de mi hija, paso el mes y no sabia nada de ellos, la llegada de Mamoru fue inevitable, y mis amigas sonreian ya que me casaria con el, me apresure a poner la boda en 3 semanas ya que en el mes en el que fingi ser feliz y mis amigas me llenaban de preguntas de como queria que fuera mi boda me entere que esperaba un bebé de Seiya, tenia que ocultar eso de las exteriores sino harian que abortara o quien sabeque... ¿que estupida era no?

La boda fue de lo mas grande y todo era "perfecto" las sailors exteriores reian y festejaban mientras yo lloraba y las sailors interiores se divertian sin saber la verdad, Mamoru se veia tan feliz y yo... lloraba en mi alma ya que no podia hacerlo enfrente de todos. No queria consumar este absurdo matrimonio pero no habia manera... pero a mi mente llego una idea, lo emborrache hasta mas no poder, luego nos besamos, la experiencia mas amarga pero aun asi lo hice, nos acostamos y el quedo dormido, sin esperar mas lo desnude y lo deje en la cama mientras yo me iba a la sala y dormi ahi llorando. Todo para las otras era perfecto yo anuncie la llegada de Chibi-Usa y Mamoru estaba feliz... aun que el tiempo pasaba yo note algo... Mamoru me engañaba ya que buscaba lo que yo no le daba, amor y sexo, no dolia en lo mas minimo lo que me sorprendio fue saber que su amante fue Mars, yo sabia que ella aun sentia algo por el y yo no me opuse. Iba a visitar a mi hija cuando las exteriores iban a una mision y siempre platicaba con ella, siempre lloraba al final de mi vistia pero era una pequeña ¿que mas podia hacer?

Chibi-Usa nacio y con ello Tokio de Crital fue bendecido, mi damita era una lindura pero me recordaba a mi pequeña y siempre lloraba por ello, ¿pueden creer una mujer ya de 22 ya casi 23 llorando como niña a escondidas? dure asi 12 años complasiendo a todos hasta que mi querida hija me hizo despertar de un letargo al que yo sola me habia adentrado.

-No eres feliz, ¿por que sigues con esto madre? yo te apoyare en todo, no he visto tu sonrisa nunca, solo cuando viaje al pasado, ¿que dejaste alla que te duele tanto?- Era verdad ella ya habia regresado del pasado, recuerdo que su ausencia me hizo sentir completamente sola. Mamoru ya viajaba mas y eso agradecia y Mars fue con el para protegerlo ella siempre lo acompañaba, las exteriores me dejaron sola ya que sabian que no haria nada y las chicas, cada quien tenia una vida, ecepto yo.

-No me lo perdonarias si te lo dijera.

Y asi fue como le conte la verdad a mi hija u no pude creer como me contesto, aun me sigo preguntando como lo asimilo tan bien.

-Vamos por mi papá y mi hermana.- me dijo extendiendo su mano dandome valor y seguridad.

-Si.

Y asi empezamos una pelea no fisica pero si verbal en la que sali muchas veces heridas y mas por el desprecio de mis amigas, Rei ni Mamoru pudieron decirme nada a su situacion pero las demas me atacaban sin piedad y Chibi-Usa muchas veces se metia para darme animos, hasta que solte que ella no era hija de Endymion todas me miraron con rechazo pero algo en mi exploto, fue algo hermoso que me dio fuerza y era un sentimiento divino, odio.

-Ya terminamos aqui. Ustedes son mis sailors y por lo tanto me obedeceran quieran o no.- grite con toda seguridad.- Endymion tu y yo nos separaremos por razones mas que obvias. Chibi-Usa y yo seguiremos con el reinado de la Luna y ustedes sailors quedaran a cargo de cuidar el palacio, mientras las exteriores cuidaran la Tierra, seremos reinos separados, aqui terminamos con la union mas no la alianza.

Y ahi termino mi letargo y termino parte de mi sufrimiento. Ahora me enfrentaria a mi misma por que me faltaba valor de ir por ellos... despues de 12 años. Tarde dos años mas por los problemas del divorcio y no fue exactamente Endymion quien lo hizo dificil sino las sailors exteriores, rapidamente fui y las puse a servirme y quitar ese peso, despues del divorcio reconstrui mi palacio en la Luna donde me ubique con mis sailors a ecepcion de Mars que no se separo del Rey de la Tierra, no importo por que asi era feliz. Y mirenme ahora soy esto... una cobarde mujer de 36 años y Reina de un gran imperio, ahora en la cama de una princesa de un planeta lejano al mio con mi hija consolandome como si fuera mi madre y no al reves, mientras me desvorono por la perdida de mis estrellas.

-Que tonta fui... ahora lo perdi todo.

-No es verdad. Lucha Sailor Moon. - Me dijo mi pequeña dama esperanzada buscando a la chica de 15 años que encontro en el pasado, tantos recuerdos de una vida feliz.- Tu salvaste tantas veces a la tierra y a todos... tu tantas veces me eseñasta a no rendirme y por ellos siempre te he admirado madre.

La atraje conmigo y la abrace, en esos momentos es cuando recuerdo que tanto me hacia falta mi damita cuando viajo al pasado.- Gracias.

* * *

disculpen la mala ortografia pero meb queme la mano y no puedo hacer esto bien. Gracias por su tiempo y suerte a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Esperamos un tiempo para que no se notara que lloramos nos levantamos y nos aseguramos de nuevo no tener los ojos rojos o hinchados y salimos del cuarto de la pequeña Sakura algo tristes y nos dirigimos a la sala para hablar un poco con Kakyuu. No me iria, por ningun motivo, no sin mi familia.

-¿No les fue muy bien?.- Me pregunto la Reina de Kinmoku. Nos resibio con una sonrisa.

-No.

-Fighter y Star se fueron a su casa.- me dijo para yo ir a buscarlos.

-Gracias... iremos cuando esten un poco mas calmados.- Y mas nosotras, no era buena idea ir en mi estado mental tan deprorable.

-Solo te pido algo Serenity.- su voz ahora era un poco mas dura. Me miro a los ojos con algo en ellos que no pude decifrar.

-Dime Kakyuu.

-No las lastimes mas, mis queridas estrellas han perdido su brillo poco a poco y yo hare lo que sea para evitar que esto siga...

-No se refiere a las dos, se refiere a Seiya...- Yo sabia que la Reina de Kinmoku tenia sentimientos mas alla que pura amistad por mi estrella y eso me ponia muy celosa. Vi que Chibi-Usa mejor se fue con Sakura para que la niña no escuchara esa conversacion, ya que ahora Kakyuu estaba con su padre y eso la desconsertaria. Despues de todo la Reina de aquie aun amaba a Figther.

-Si...- en su voz se oyo un poco de frustracion reprimida. - Fighter no puede seguir asi, todos estos años de soledad no le han ayudado en nada... solo empeora, él no deja que nadie se le acerque yo no puedo y ni sus hermanas solo su hija, es lo que mas ama...

-Vine para reacer a mi familia y nada lo impedira, luchare por ello.- dije con toda la desicion. Mientras me alegraba egoistamente que Seiya fuera mio.

-Eso espero Sailor Moon que Seiya no es tu juguete.- Escuche a Taiki detras mio.

-Mas te vale hacerlo feliz.- Yaten, tanto sin verlos.

-Chicos tanto sin verlos, Minako y Amy han venido para ver si los podian encontrar.- les dije con gran felicidad ya que mis queridas sailors estaban aun enamoradas de ellos. Para mi agrado los dos se sonrojaron y se hicieron los desentendidos.- Vallan seguramente estan afuera.- Ellas y Lita me habian apoyado ya una vez asimilando lo que paso con Seiya y ahora estaban conmigo aun que nunca seremos como antes hubo un gran resentimiento por no contarles lo que me pasaba pero se suavizaron al entender el por que mi silencio. Extrañaba tanto mis travesuras que le hacia a Taiki y ver a Yaten correr de Minako.

Camine hacia ellos y me pare frente a Taiki y Yaten para tomarles las manos a cada uno y sonreirles.

-Los extrañe chicos.

-Y nosotros tambien a ti Usagi.- Dijeron unisiosamente mientras me tocaban el hombro cada uno de su lado respectivo.

-Ahhh... te extrañamos blabla pero nos vamos, sabes, tengo que hablar con Minako tanto sin verla me ha hecho pensar.- dijo Yaten sorprendiendome.

-Suerte... a los dos.- los dos se fueron para salir a los jardines reales. Platicando y sonriendo por la noticia que les di.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si merendamos?- Pregunto la reina de Kinmoku mientras Taiki y Yaten se iban.

-Claro sera todo un placer. Serenity ven con Sakura vamos a merendar.- le dije a mi querida Chibi-Usa, alto mas no a gritar, ya que no debia hacer eso.

-Claro. Vamos Sakura.- escuche a mi niña mientras traia a la hija de Kakyuu.

-¿Que es lo que frecuentan por halla?

-Chocolate, pasteles, dulces... Ops.- Afloro un poco de mi adolescente interior, me tape la boca con la mano como si hubiera dicho un insulto.

-Valla aun eres esa niña que conoci en la Tierra, eso me alegra tanto Reina Serenity. Pense que habiar perdido tu esencia estos años, aun esta la niña que ayudo a mis estrellas y a mi contra Galaxia.

Me sonroje mucho al decirme mi titulo y me sentia orgullosa y solo me limite a sonreirle, nos dirigimos a los sillones y esperamos a que nos trajeran los bocadillos, cuando llegaron vi que era un cafe para nosotras y chocolate para las niñas y unos bocadillos de chocolate.

-Provecho.- Dije mientras tomaba mi cafe, estaba tan delicioso, en la Luna solo lo tomaba en tiempo de frio ya que mi damita me decia que me hacia daño la cafeina. Esa pequeña traviesa era sobreprotectora conmigo y me recordaba tanto a mis peleas con ella en el pasado, como era su cambio de su actitud conmigo en el pasado al que me tiene ahora me sorprende eso aun, solo la tachaba de mocosa molesta y entrometida aun que la queria.

Merendamos tranquilamente mientras charlabamos amenamente, estaba tan feliz, me di la fuerza psicologica para mi batalla siguiente y me daba animos que tal vez volvia a tener una familia. Veia a Chibi-Usa igual de nerviosa que yo ya que tambien para ella era dificil sentir el rechazo, tardo mucho para asimilar que Endymion no era su padre y en que Seiya lo era, pero se alegro tanto al saber que las visitas que yo tenia en Kinmoku era por que ella tenia una hermana y quizo conocerla rapidamente, me acuerdo su encuentro Kousagi la veia nerviosa ya que ella no sabia la verdad y le adverti a Chibi-Usa que no dijera nada, ya despues que vi que se llevaban mejor le dije a mi pequeña que mi princesa era su hermanastra y las dos se desconcertaron, la primera por saber que tenia una hermanastra y la segunda por la mentira. Kou no lo acepto tan rapido como su hermana ya que significaba que habia traicionado a su padre. Suspire un poco deprimida pero mi trance se interrumpio al escuchar una explosion. Salimos rapidamente para encontrar a mis sailors y las de Kakyuu peleando con un hombre... MI HIJA ESTABA AHI.

-Star cuidado.- vi a Figther quitarla del camino de un ataque.

-Rapido Heler...- Era Marker quien hablaba pero fue alcanzado por un ataque dejandolo inconsiente, al parecer ese hombre era demasiado fuerte.

-MARKER- Mercury corrio en su auxilio preocupada pero el sujeto la tomo por el cuello... de pronto algo raro paso... la metamorfosis dejo de funcionar, ese hombre absorbio el poder de mi sailor.

-Quedense aqui por favor niñas.- les dije mientras corria y arremangaba mi vestido... como lo odiaba en ese momento mis piernas no podian estirarse y correr, vi a Kakyuu abrazar a su hija y sujetar a la mia que intentaba venir.

Cuando al fin estuve cerca vi que mi pequeña fue tomada por el intruso... DIOS LE HARIAN LO MISMO QUE AMY.

-NO LA TOQUES- grito Figther mientras lo atacaba.- Laser de estrella Fugaz.

Noo... por dios mi hija ySeiya, en peligro me exalte y corri con todas mis fuerzas.- Eternal Sailor Moon. Transformación!.- hacia tanto tiempo que no me transformaba que habia olvidado sentir como la energia del crital de plata corria en mi, mas facilmente me acerque y tire sobre el intruso un ataque para liberar a mi hija de sus garras. - No deberias molestar a las niñas.

Me pare frente de Kousagi para protegerla con mi vida si era necesario pero Minako y Lita ya estaban delante mio, mientras Figther y Heler ayudanban a levantarse a mi niña.

-Reina no deberia de ser tan imprudente, usted no debe ponerse en peligro..- me reprimio Minako.- aparte que ya como Sailor Eternal Moon se ve vieja.

Por dios Minako nunca cambiaria, solo me limite a reir por su comentario y sentirme vieja, ¿en serio me veia muy vieja?

-Venus.. en serio madura.- le dijo Lita algo enojada por sus niñerias.

-Chicas dejen de pelear y preparense.- les adverti ya que ese hombre, ende o lo que fuera estaba esperando la oportunidad para atacarnos.

-INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HELER!- valla que eran un poco desesperadas. Atacaron sin esperar algo dando el el punto.- Ahora chicas.

-LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

-ESTRELLAS RESPLANDECIENTES!.- ese era el ataque de Kou. Por dios mi niña estaba en peligro, con Chibi-Usa siempre la protegia yo ahora yo no estaba con Kousagi, ¿Cuantos errores cometere? ¿Que tanto daño he hecho?

-DULCE CORAZON ROSA!- me gire desconcertada al escuchar ese ataque y en efecto vi a Sailor Chibi Moon con las otras sailors atacando. Estaba a lado de Kousagi y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hay que unirnos chicas.- Les dije para no perder tiempo y que alguien mas saliera herido.

-ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!

-BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

-POR EL PODER DEL CRITAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA.

Nuestro ataque derribaron al intruso y las escoltas de Kakyuu se acercaron, era una especie de alien que me recordo a Fiore al tenerlo presionero volvi a mi habitual forma pero a ese ser se lo llevaron para ser interrogado, vi a todos detras mio y me dirigi a Kousagi muy preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, se cuidarme y mi papa estaba conmigo.- Estaba aun algo aguitada, seguro aun no sabia manejar sus poderes.- Gracias como quiera... madre.

-De nada.- sonrei inmensamente por de nuevo ser llamada asi de sus labios y luego gire con Seiya algo alarmada.- ¿No te paso nada?

-No.- solo me contesto eso y se volteo pero al dar un paso se sujeto el brazo y se retorcio.- Agh

-Papa! - Gritaron las niñas al mismo tiempo corriendo en su auxilio.

-Seiya.- lo tome y lo levante un poco, mientras que las niñas estaban acompañandonos, las otras sailors fueron con Amy y ver como seguia mientras que las de Kinmoku interrogaban al atacante lejos, la reina seguro estaba dentro con su hija ya que ella estaba llorando del miedo (lo escuchaba desde aqui).

-Vamos a la casa a recostarlo.- me dijo Kou. Cargabamos entre las 3 a Seiya mientres este solo renegaba de dolor y nos intentaba facilitar las cosas.

-Serenity ¿Que hacias tu en el campo de batalla? cuando te dije que tu te quedabas.- reprimi a la menor por desobedecerme.

-Luchar junto con ustedes, soy la hija de Sailor Moon asi que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ademas pude ver a Sailor Star Moon en accion y fue fabuloso. -Decia mientras miraba a su hermana y le sonreia mientras esta solo se apeno.

-Gracias, no es para tanto soy aprendiz de guerrera.

-Claro que eres buena hija, yo... nunca fui asi...

-Era torpe, boba y llorona.- dijo Chibi-Usa mientras levantaba su dedo indice y recordaba todo.

-Serenity!.- pero mi cara me delato mientras reia.- Si asi era.

-Siempre... te rescataban.- recordo Seiya mientras nos acercabamos a su casa, se habia mantenido callado y obsevandonos pero gracias al cielo habia dirigido la palabra.

-Si, es vergonzoso recordar.

Al llegar vi una casita muy chica pero acogedora al entrar tenia impregnado el olor de Seiya en la sala. -Vamos a su cuarto.- dijo mi pequeña mientras abria la puerta del cuarto de Seiya seguramente. Lo dejamos en su cama y las niñas salieron para ir por medicamentos al palacio ya que ellos no tenian. Algo que me hacia sentir enojada por no ser precavidos en esos temas. Lo recoste con cuidado con cuidado de no lastimarlo mas.

-Agh... no tenias que... ayudarnos.. pusiste en peligro tu vida...- dijo pausadamente.

-No me importa, ustedes tres son mi vida.- era la verdad.

-Serenity... no Reina...

-Callate, no soy Serenity ni la Neo Reina Serenity, ni siquiera Usagi Tsukino, soy tu bombon, BOMBON por favor ya no me llames por tu nombre amaba que me dijeras BOMBON.- Le dije casi el punto de gritarle pero despues me arrepenti al ver un gran ematoma en su costilla derecha.- Por dios cuando fue ese golpe.

-Antes que llegaran... Kou hoy estuvo muy distraida e impulsiva y la protegi antes de que ella saliera herida

Sin pensalo dos veces saque al crital de plata e intente sanarlo aun que fue un poco, ya que este cristal era para ayudar y crear no para jugar a las enfermeras.- Estaras mejor solo pude sanar lo roto de tus costillas.

-Gracias, ¿Donde esta Kousagi?- se giro pero no vio nada.- Ella nunca me deja solo.

-No estas solo, estoy contigo Seiya.

-Reina Serenity por favor... no puedo poner en peligro la vida de mi hija.

-NUESTRA hija- recorde- y no esta en peligro, soy la dueña de mi vida y mi destino Seiya por eso he regresado por ustedes.

-¿cuanto has tardado en hacerlo? ¿cuanto hemos sufrido por esperarte? y aun asi... tu hija te ama como nunca aun que ahora este mal por tantas emociones y que no puede dejar de llorar cuando piensa en su madre y que yo te he esperado tanto y que no puedo dejar de pensar que eras de otro y que ese te tocaba... por dios tanto coraje me ha hecho un maldito ermitaño...

-Endymion nunca me toco, yo nunca deje que pasara nada entre nosotros, por favor creeme.- Rogue y me hinque a su lado, le tome su mano y lo mire a los ojo- al unico que amo es a ti mi querida estrella.

-No sigas... en serio - me dijo apartando su mano de la mia.

-Seguire, conseguire de nuevo su amor y tendremos nuestra familia, ¿te acuerdas como era todo antes?

-Claro que si y aun lo extraño..- desvio la mirada pero no podia ser cobarde asi que le tome el meton y lo hice que me mirara.

-Volvamos a hacer los de antes. Anda seamos felices juntos como una familia.- le dije sonriendo, me acerque a su rostro, tanto habia deseado besarlo durante tanto tiempo y al casi tocar lo que ansiaba la puerta principal se abrio haciendonos que nos separaramos. Vi a las niñas entrar.

-Aqui estan algunas vendas y unguentos.

-Chibi-Usa y Kousagi salgan del cuarto mientras atiendo a... su padre.- les sonrei mientras veia que Serenity me sonrio feliz mente y Kou solo atino a salir.

-Por favor no quiero que sigas, si nos lastimas de nuevo...

-No lo hare vengo por ustedes y luchare por conseguir su perdon.- lo mire y me acerque para besarlo, y lo hice fue tan maravilloso, habia añorado tanto ese beso y ahora estaba feliz, poco a poco me separe pero antes de hacerlo el me retuvo y me beso con mas intensidad y yo gustosa para luego estar sentada junto a el en la cama.

-Te amo, te amo tanto bombon te espere tanto y ahora estas aqui... no lo creo y creo que es una jugarreta pero no puedo dejarte no, te amo.- decia llorando mientras yo lo abrazaba contra mi pecho y le frotaba su pelo, nuestros corazones estaban tan heridos y los dos llorabamos por ello.

-Yo tambien te amo y perdoname por no ser tan fuerte para estar con ustedes antes pero era una cobarde y ahora perdi el amor de mi hija y te he lastimado a ti, nunca quize hacer esto...- Estaba llorando tanto que mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-Te amo mama...- la voz de Kousagi me hizo girar para mirarla en el marco de la puerta llorando pero al mismo tiempo intentando no hacerlo con un gran puchero.- aun que nos hallas avandonado... Chibi-Usa me lo dijo todo y yo... he sido injusta contigo mama... perdon.

-Ven.- le tendi la mano y ella me abrazo junto con su papa y mi pequeña dama nos vio desde lejos tan feliz...

-Tu tambien ven hija.- dijo Seiya mientras le sonreia algo rojo por las lagrimas.  
Y por primera vez en mi vida etuve junta con mi familia, toda, mis dos amadas hijas y mi amor mi querida estrella fugaz... llore de felicidad y los cuatro estuvimos un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que conversamo tratando de recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido... para mi esos años se resumieron en horas y mi Chibi-Usa gritaba cuando decia algo que la avergonzara. La noche callo y las niñas durmieron en el cuarto de Kou en su cama algo felices por que decian que tenian que contarse muchas cosas y yo solo les dije que no se desvelaran y descansaran bien. Yo fui a la sala para dormir pero unos brazos me levantaron asustandome.

-La Reina bombon no puede dormir aqui.- Sonrei por el sobrenombre y luego fui llevada a su cuarto para acostarnos juntos como hace muchos años.

-Te extrañe tanto, aun creo que sigo en el palacio perdida en los pasillos buscando una salida.

-No, al fin saliste mi querida bombon.- me beso y estuvimos asi mucho tiempo, hasta que el aire nos falto.

Esa noche durmimos apacibles como una familia de verdad, por dios soy tan feliz en estos momentos que lloraria pero creo que ya no quedan lagrimas por este dia, ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo junto a ellos. Y nadie impedira de nuevo que sea feliz, cueste lo que cueste, luchare y no cometere los mismos errores de nuevo.

* * *

Ya el proximo capitulo sera el final y espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias por su tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Me veo al espejo y todo impecable, como deberia ser, sera un gran dia para mi y mas para mi hija, por dios me consumen los nervios, mi vestido me queda aun bien y a pesar de tener 40 años la edad no me hacia verme.. tan vieja, aun que mi pelo ya tiene canas, detras mio veo a mi esposo arreglando su traje color negro y con una rosa roja.

-Te vez hermosa bombon, no me hagas sentir celoso, te arreglas demasiado todos te veran.- decia mientras me besaba la mejilla y se iba a acostar a nuestra cama.

-Seiya eres un tonto, todos veran a nuestras hijas y tengo que lucir perfecta para esto.

-Bah.- se limito a decir, estaba molesto aun.  
La hora que teniamos libre se paso rapidamente y presa de los nervios le tome a la mano a Seiya mucho mas fuerte, mientras pensaba si no faltaba nada en el salon o si algo estaba fuera de lugar, tenia que ser perfecto todo, absolutamente todo.

-Me estas arrancando la mano...

-Lo siento.  
-Reina esta todo listo.- Dijo detras una sailor de traje parecido al de Mars mientras hacia una reverencia. Tenia una cola de caballo muy alta y con muchas decoraciones, su pelo rojo fuego brillaba y sus ojos del mismo color me miraban con gran respeto.

-Gracias Sailor Ves-Ves.- le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa. -¿Donde estan las demas sailors?.- Ahora ella era la guardiana del planeta marte.

-A.. ellas estan buscando... a... se... no fue nuestra culpa ya sabe como es Reina, no puede estar quieto y ... perdon.- miro hacia el suelo avergonzada.

-Dios, ese niño.- decia detras mio Seiya mientras se disponia a buscarlo y soltaba mi mano.

-Espera, aparecera, ya sabes como es, pero tu tienes que quedarte conmigo, por favor.- lo mire suplicante y como ya sabia se quedo conmigo.

-Esta bien.- me tomo de la cintura y vio a la sailor frente a nosotras.- No te preocupes, mejor preparense para esta celebracion.

-Gracias.- Se fue mientras nosotros seguiamos por el camino para llegar a la habitacion de Chibi-Usa.

Despues de que llegara a la Luna la reconstrui e hice de nuevo a el palacio que tuve una vez en mi vida pasada, al llegar fue mucho esfuerzo pero gracias al apoyo de Seiya, Chibi-Usa y Kousagi lo reconstruimos y pues no creo que haga falta pero como quiera lo dire, goberne este reino aun que hubo problemas por que nadie creia la historia de mi vida y desconfiaron, poco a poco me gane de nuevo su confianza y Seiya me ayudaba, aun que la verdad es que nunca le gusto el puesto de Rey decia que era muy ostentoso y que siempre sera un guerrero, mis hijas ayudaban y trataban de divertirse aun que Kousagi por un tiempo fue rechazada por todo el reino cosa que me molesto y claro que la defendi, aun que pronto fue olvidado pero yo se bien que para ella fue una marca dificil de olvidar.

Tocamos la puerta y esperamos a que nos respondiera, pero mejor nos abrio la puerta mientras corria por su habitacion, su vestido no estaba arreglado y sus coletas ya un poco mas largas estaban desordenadas y una casi cayendose.

-Ese niño me matara, en serio no podian...  
-Ven aca te pienare.- interrumpi la frase que ultimamente repetia mucho: "en serio no podian quedarse con solo nosotras dos" valla que no tenia mucha paciencia, a veces le digo que es un poco enojona, entramos y mientras que me acercaba vi una sombra dirigiendose hacia mi con mucha velocidad pero Seiya lo sujeto con un abrazo.

-Alto ahi pequeño demonio.- decia mientras abrazaba al pequeño Seiko, nuestro tercer hijo de apenas 3 añitos, para su edad era demasiado inquieto y eso venia de Seiya, por dios era demasiado rapido y nuestras sailors no podian.- Ven iremos a cambiarte y avisar a las chicas que te encontramos. Las veremos en un rato bombon.

-BOMBON- grito mi niño mientras salia y decia adios con su pequeña manita. Era el vivo retrato de Seiya solo que tenia mis ojos, cosa que su padre alabo, era el mas mimado del palacio pues era el bebe.

-Me matara, si eso hara, perdio mis pendiente y vendrá Helios y no quiero que me vea tan desordenada.- mi pequeña dama ya no era una niña, ahora con sus 18 años tenia a su pretendiente.

-Ya viste en la cama mi pequeña.-decia contranquilidad.

-No estan ahi.

-En serio.

-Si... he, ahi estan... de seguro las puso aqui.

-Alistate se te hara tarde.- me sente y ella conmigo para poderla peinar.- No te enojes Seiko es solo un poco desordenado, tu sabes que no lo hacer por maldad mi niña.

-Si, solo que... me saca de mis casillas mama.- me decia mientras se expresaba frustrada con las manos.

-Ya, ya, no es bueno para una princesa comportarse asi.

-Lo se.

Despues de una rapida inspeccionada con ojo critico aprove la imagen de Serenity y salimos juntas hallandonos con Seiya y Seiko ya preparados para ir al salon y recibir a los invitados de honor. Los primeros en llegar fueron Amy y Taiki ellos estaban casados pero no tuvieron hijos optaron por adoptar, un niño Yuji de 8 años, muy inteligente, muy caballeroso, hacia un año que no nos veiamos ya que se encargaban del hospital y su niño dejandolos sin tiempo, despues de unos minutos llego Lita con su esposo de hace 5 años, Motoki, hacian tan linda pareja desde que empezaron su noviazgo y aun lo seguian siendo ellos tenian unos hermosos gemelos Li y Kori oji-verdes aun que el pelo era como el de su padre, ellos junto con Seiko hacian un torbellino y creo que mi pequeñin era el lider a pesar que los otros tenian un año mas que el mio. Cuando estabamos charlando nos anunciaron al Rey de la Tierra, Endymion con su señora esposa Rei fue tan agradable verlos con su bebe recien nacida, Nanako, era una niña de pelo negro y unos ojos violetas igual a los de su madre, me hacia tan feliz verlos juntos, para variar como siempre Minako llego tarde ya que su linda niña no queria venir, ya que Mina peleaba mucho con Seiko y se habia escondido. Todos juntos al fin y era algo digno de recordar.

La noche callo y el palacio estaba lleno esperando el acontecimiento tan ansiado... Sailor Ves-Ves estaba recibiendo a los invitados mientras que Sailor Para-Para intentaba mantener todo en orden con la comida y los asientos, Sailor Jun-Jun custodiaba el lugar ya que no le gustaba mucho las fiestas y Sailor Cere-Cere cuidaba a mi pequeña; las niñas que un dia fueron nuestras enemigas ahora eran las sailors junto con la nueva Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Moon, mis niñas ellas eran las nuevas Sailor Scouts sin contar que Hotaru tambien lo era, todas ellas eran las nuevas guerreras.  
Nosotras ya no eramos jovenes para cuidar el planeta y creo que no nos veriamos bien de sailors pero si un dia fuera necesario regresariamos o al menos yo con el poder del crital de plata; Haruka es una gran corredora de autos y Michiru una gran violinista, Setsuna una diseñadora y nos hace vestidos para ocasiones especiales, como esta. Estaba feliz de que ya venian aun que no hablaran con mi Seiya del todo al fin habian aceptado algo...

Las tompretas interrumpieron mis pensamientos y rapidamente gire a las escaleras principales donde Peruru esperaba a mi Kousagi (Peruru era el novio oficial de mi hija desde hace una semana) no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Seiya que estaba enojado por el pobre muchacho, de nuevo me concentre en mi pequeña y se veia hermosa con su vestido blanco con pequeñas orillas doradas, sus coletas seguian igual, y estaba tan sonrojada por toda la atencion. Al terminar las escaleras la recibio Peruru mientras ella se sonrojaba aun mas, me dio risa al pensar que asi era yo pero en ella se veia tan tierno.

Nos acercamos y con voz clara y alta para todos tenia que dar mi discurso mas importante en la vida... o para mi lo era...

-Gracias por venir queridos amigos en este dia tan especial para mi hija Kousagi, como ya saben cumplio sus 20 años el mes pasado y ahora he decir que yo la Neo Reina Serety le cedo el trono a mi hija..- escuche murmuros por mi accion de algunos pocos pero los ignore. -Creo que ya es capaz de dirigir a nuestro imperio lunar y mantener esta hermosa calma.

-¿Como confiar en una hija que nunca se conocio durante 16 años?- cuestiono una voz de un hombre algo lejos, me hizo enfurecer y a Seiya tambien, todos sabian la historia de Endymion, Seiya y yo. -No seria mejor confiar en nuestra princesa Serenity.- se referia a Chibi-Usa.

-Por que la heredera es mi hermana, confio en ella y se que no haria nada para traicionar a su querida Luna, yo no soy la indicada a ese puesto.- antes de hablar yo fue mi hija la que intercedio por su hermana mayor, ya que ella se puso triste por los comentarios y solo se abrazo del brazo de su novio.

-La decision fue tomada y no habra marcha atras, la coronacion sera hoy.- sentencie, no escuche voces quejandose solo un silencio muy incomodo.

-Yo no haria nada por traicionar a mi querida Luna, amo a mi gente, por favor no desconfien de mi.-decia Kousagi. -Prometo llevar el reinado asi como lo ha llevado mi madre. Confien en mi.

Escuche a alguien aplaudier y vi que era Haruka, despues se unieron las exteriores y luego fue un gran ola de aplausos que me hicieron sonreir y emocionarme por la aceptacion. Seiya y yo nos acercamos a Kou para abrazarla mientras Peruru se mantenia al margen.

-Ven tu tambien...- le decia al pobre chico.

-Si... no hay remedio.- decia Seiya aceptando la relacion de mi hija, ya que hace una semana hizo un berrinche como un niño cuando Peruru dijo que era el novio de Kou.

-Gracias papas, los amo...- decia mientras lloraba.

La noche fue larga y la coronacion fue todo un exito para mi fue algo muy lindo ver a mi hija con esa sonrisa, se que Chibi-Usa no se enojaria por no ser ella la reina pero la verdad es que Kousagi era la merecedora al trono, tambien ese dia nos tomo de sorpresa Peruru pidiendo su mano, Seiya casi muere y mas por que despues de unos minutos vendria Helios, para mi no era nuevo ya que sabia su historia pero mi querida estralla no asi que que para los dos esa noche llena de emociones.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que mi madre me cedio el la corona, hace 5 desde que me case y ahora estoy esperando a mi primer hijo con Peruru, por dios soy tan dichosa aun que extraño a mis padres, ellos se fueron a viajar por que mi mama tuvo la loca idea de conocer las galaxias cercanas y mi pobre padre la siguio en la locura, ahora ellos regresaran en 4 semanas mas al palacio unos dias mientras su casa esta lista, estara a las afueras de aqui no lejos, eso me hace feliz ya que con la despedida a mi hermana me decai, ella se fue con Helios ya que se acaban de casar hace 17 meses, mis padres se fueron despues de eso y el demonio Seiko se quedo pero no podia platicar como con mama o con Serenity aun que ahora mi hermano ya no era tanto problema, ya que seguia como loco a Mina, hija de mi tio Yaten y tia Minako, jajajaja pobre en la que se mete con esa niña tan autoritaria como su madre, intento levantarme de la cama pero me detiene algo... mi gran panza.

Si ahora yo era la que esperaba un bebe el futuro gobernante de la Luna, nuestro futuro y su nombre sera Usagi, ya que sera niña. Aveces pensamos que el destino juega contigo y se burla pero no es verdad cada quien es dueño de su propio destino y sabra como manejarlo. Todos decidimos si en verdad queremos sufrir o luchar por nuestra felicidad, esto lo he aprendido gracias a ella, mi madre y a mi padre que no nos a dejado caer y siempre nos a aconsejado para ser mejores personas, ahora lo que debemos hacer es agradecerlo de la mejor manera: dando lo mejor de nosotros.

* * *

Termine, perdon por el retraso pero se me fueron las ideas cuando las tenia y no tenia una pc cerca para escribir, bueno espero que les halla gustado y si no perdonen, di lo mejor pero hay veces que no puedo jeje, siento que faltaron muchos cabos sueltos pero los deje por que mi equilibrio emocional se ha ido haciendome perder todo tipo de locas ideas que tenia. Por cierto el monstruo del capitulo pasado fue solo un relleno para intentar juntar a Seiya y Usagi.


End file.
